The Unachievable
by parogoxon
Summary: Victor Fries was an ordinary man, until he met an unordinary woman. Story detailing the origin of Mr. Freeze with a few twists and turns thrown in the mix. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Welcome to Gotham

The mannequins had all been neatly dressed for the occasion. The male shaped ones were rocking white beards and little red hats. The female shaped ones wore long red skirts covered in white wool. It was the most wonderful time of the year, Christmas. The mall was crowded, everyone was doing their Christmas shopping, trying to pick out the right gift for the right person. Red and white lights illuminated the pillars that were supporting the structure and a catchy tune was ringing through the hallways. Victor remembered how he and his dad used to do their Christmas shopping right here in this very mall. A few years ago, obviously, but the mall hadn't changed a bit. The small dents on the wall that Victor remembered being there hadn't been repaired either. A lazy work ethic or perhaps just not enough funds.

"Excuse me, sir? Sir? We're raising money for the Pinkney Orphanage, would you care to make a contribution?"

Had he been asked this question a few weeks ago, Victor would've said yes, but this Christmas hadn't been kind to him. He lost his job due to budget cuts at Gothcorp, Ferris Boyle had told him personally that he regretted the decision and that he hoped Victor would find a new job soon, that hadn't been the case, however. Victor had trouble paying rent and had applied quite a few times to various tech companies, all without success.

"No, I'm sorry." He answered and started looking around again. It was noteworthy that even the local criminals knew this was a time of peace. The Gotham Gazette didn't have a lot to report on, mob bosses were spending time with their family, their friends, this wasn't the time to make a mess of Gotham, not today.

He reached the grand sliding doors and stepped through them. "We hope to see you again." A security guard happily told him. The sky had turned dark, night was upon Gotham. Streets were still crowded, laughs and smiles filled the usual quiet alleys. His phone began to ring and Victor opened a new e-mail he had gotten.

" _Mr. Fries,_

 _We at Wayne tech have looked over your application and are happy to report that we would like to meet face-to-face. A man of your caliber shouldn't have to spend Christmas time unemployed and your experience and past employers made us excited to work with you._

 _We'd like to host the interview at 10 AM, tomorrow. You are too enter the tower at 1939 Kane street and let the receptionist know you've arrived. We understand that with the holidays well in their way you may not be able to attend at the requested time, in that case, do please let us know._

 _Regards,_

 _Lucius Fox."_

His face lit up, perhaps there was hope after all. Victor had been eager to get back to work and to do some actual science again. He put his phone away and reached his apartment building. His apartment wasn't big or beautiful, but it was enough. He had access to gas, electricity, water and most importantly, it kept him warm enough to survive the cold snow.

He took off his coat and started reading the newspaper that had just been dropped on his doormat.

" _Mysterious vigilante saves couple after robbery"_

So much for the most wonderful time of the year, Victor thought to himself.

" _Written by Vicky Vale,_

 _Gotham residents Aaron Black and his wife Christina Black fell victim yesterday to a horrible robbery. The criminal, reported to be a Caucasian man in his 30's was carrying a gun and threatened the couple for money. The next thing they remember, a huge smoke cloud took over and the crook was nowhere to be seen. The only evidence left was a bat shaped projectile stuck on the floor. 'Who could do this? It all happened so fast, whoever it is out there, we just want to say thank you.' Aaron Black spoke. Reports of this so called 'Batman' have been increasing as of late and the Gotham Gazette will do her best to keep you up to date. For more information visit our website at ."_

Vicky Vale, Victor had met her once. His university was hosting a science fair and a young, inexperienced and most of all nervous reporter came stumbling in. He had heard later that it was her first real job. She looked the part too, not quite sure how to adjust herself to such an unfamiliar setting. Vicky grew up to be a though journalist, even having a friendly rivalry between herself and radio host Jack Ryder. The two made no secret that they were each other's competition. He had talked to her too. Victor had made what he liked to call a 'reverse-volcano'. Instead of spitting lava and heat, this specific volcano erupted with blue liquid and cold. It was what started his interest in various cryo developments and while now it didn't seem like much, he was incredibly proud of it at the time.

He dropped the newspaper and decided to call it a day. He had an interview to look forward to and perhaps even a new job at the cryo development team over at Wayne tech.

While in bed, he thought about what the future would bring. Would he ace the interview and launch a successful career? Would he flop, be the laughing stock of all of Gotham City's intellect and would he end up homeless?

The rest he had received was somewhat uneasy with a magnitude of thoughts occupying his mind. He looked in the mirror, shaved, and took a cold shower to wake himself up. He was ready for this, ready to get to work again. He grabbed his finest clothes and wore his black leather shoes. The route to Wayne Tower was familiar to him. Victor remembered the many times he had to visit the tower as part of his university work. Snow had made the usual black tower completely white, with more snow approaching. Wayne Tower hadn't fell short of Christmas decorations either, two large trees to either side of the entrance were wrapped up in Christmas lights. Once inside, he couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the huge hall he had found himself in. Employees were walking around, busy in conversation or relaxing on some sofas. In front of him, a small desk was stationed with a woman typing away on a computer.

"Name?" She asked.

"Fries,- Victor,- Victor Fries."He stuttered. "I'm here to see mister Fox?"

The lady turned her chair around and tilted her head down, exposing her eyes behind the glasses. She made a sound that sounded like a 'meh' and started typing away again. "Wait here, Lucius will see you shortly."

Victor moved over to a white empty couch and sat down, now he finally had the time to fully examine the hall. TV monitors were covering the walls, showing the news, statistics, the stock market. Occasionally, a special screen would show new research being done at Wayne Enterprises. A large fireplace occupied another wall, no doubt to serve as decoration.

An elevator opposite of him opened his doors and a man with glasses and grey hair arrived. He looked over at Victor and shook his hand. "Lucius Fox, mister Fries it is an absolute pleasure to meet you. We were very enthusiastic to have received your application. Your work at Gothcorp truly speaks for itself. Let us go to my office to further discuss your application, top floor." Lucius spoke, a sense of pride in his voice.


	2. Good luck, Mister Fries

Victor rubbed his eyes as the elevator rose up high above the office floors. Through the glass he could see various desks all neatly lined up. People were excited to be there, to work for Wayne Enterprises, who wouldn't be this day and age? Bruce Wayne pretty much owned the stock market, the guy pretty much owned Gotham, come to think of it.

"You like what you see, Victor? Wait until you see our newly designed cryo-lab. State of the art, newly build. Why don't we take the scenic route up top?" Lucius smiled and in his eyes Victor could see a sparkle. He stopped the elevator and gestured for Victor to step out. Deep within its countless corridors was the cryo-lab, funded by donations and partly out of Wayne's own pocket. The lab was immense, small blue lights flickered across the room, machinery with impressive displays lit up. Everyone was running around, quickly grabbing bottles filled with liquid from cabinets before returning to their stations. "Hold on there, son." Victor stopped one of the younger looking workers. "What you have there is a Bald Notochen, correct?" The lab worker was carrying around a box with a small window in it. A fish was circling inside the box. "Y-Y-Yes sir." He gulped. "Mister Johnson is conducting important research surrounding the food of the Emperor Penguin."

"Penguins, you say?" Victor was intrigued. "A Penguin doesn't eat small fish, a penguin goes straight for the big guys. Guys that the penguin can touch, guys he can yank the carpet right down under, don't you forget that." The worker gave a brief look of confusion, nodded and carried on with his task.

"What was all that about?" Lucius asked. "Penguins, mister Fox." Victor replied, smirking.

"I see the company is developing an interest in certain arctic animals, any other interesting research that is being conducted here?" He couldn't help but ask, most of it was probably confidential anyway, but what if they finally had that one piece of research here that Victor could just sink his teeth in, spend hours on? "Plenty, I assure you. For now, let us go to my office though, to further discuss your application." The duo made their way to another elevator, offering Victor one final look at the grand lab. Somewhere in the corner, something caught his interest. A huge suit, riddled with tubes and wires. A fish bowl like construct on top neatly incased in plating. He figured best not to ask what it was given Fox's earlier answers, but it was sure something he'd like to keep in mind.

Fox's office was entirely made out of glass walls with an impressive desk standing right in the middle. A huge oval rug decorated the floor, embedded on it was the logo of Wayne Enterprise. Four large lights were hanging from the ceiling, and a large flag with the Wayne logo on it was placed in a corner of the room. "Mister Fries." Lucius began, grabbing a paper pile and neatly laying it out in front of him. "In your resume you mentioned your promising work on Gothcorp, we like to know more about that. No need to share confidential details of course, but we'd like to know your area of expertise, what is it you excelled at?"

Victor looked around and thought 'what hadn't he done?' His colleagues were lazy and Ferris Boyle was a jerk. Victor was responsible for maintaining proper temperatures around the lab and conducting most of the science being done there. His latest projects included extending the durability of various dairy products or seeing how long certain animals could survive in the coldest temperature. All of that was confidential however, and Victor knew he couldn't afford to not ace this interview.

"I was a head scientist at the cryo lab of Gothcorp. As a head scientist I served as an overseer to most of the research being done there along with stimulating my colleagues as on how to improve on said research. Giving them new ideas, thinking outside of the box, which was something not all of them were capable off, sadly." Lucius nodded and wrote a few words down. Victor peeked and it appears that Lucius was just writing down what he said minus a few words.

"A very promising career, by the sound of it. What made you reconsider?"

"As you are no doubt aware, Wayne Enterprises is one the hardest growing companies in Gotham City at the moment. Extending aid to impressive laboratories such as STAR Labs or AmerTek, I simply wish to be a part of it. To help certain individuals with my knowledge and combining our wisdom to create a hopefully flawless solution. Lucius smiled and had that same twinkle in his eyes as he did in the elevator.

The interview went on for fifteen minutes or so. Lucius was asking questions surrounding Victor's education, his childhood and what drove him to a career in cryo engineering.

Once the interview was over, Lucius grabbed the papers spread out in front of him and formed them into a pile. He stood up and shook Victor's hand. "Thank you, mister Fries. I'll be having a conversation with mister Wayne himself in order to review all of our candidates, you'll be hearing from us within a week. If that doesn't happen to be the case, don't hesitate to give us a call.

Victor nodded and headed for the door, but before opening it turned around. "Mister Fox, one last question if you don't mind. I can't help myself. Back in the lab, when we were heading towards your office via the elevator. I saw something, a suit? I'm not sure what it was, but I would like to know what it's for." Lucius looked irritated almost. "You weren't supposed to see that, mister Fries." He simply replied before returning back to his paperwork.

Victor left the office and put his hands into his pockets. He should've never asked about the suit. It had been a stupid move, he should've never asked about the suit, how could he have been so stupid? Mister Fox showed him something in full confidentiality and he couldn't keep it to himself.

Having returned to the lobby, Victor once again almost made his exit before turning around, right by the reception stood Bruce Wayne himself. Should he introduce himself? Would that be a stupid move? Nothing could've been more stupid than the suit question, why not? Victor is just a guy applying to a job, right? No harm in letting the CEO know who you are, right? Right?

Victor walked up to Bruce and cleared his throat, should he tap him on the shoulder? Would that be rude? Do businessman even do that? Before Victor finished debating with himself, he found his hand had already tapped Bruce's shoulder. "Excuse me? Mister Wayne? I'm?"

"Victor Fries." Bruce finished for him. "I've seen your work, Victor, very impressive. What brings you here today?"

Was _The_ Bruce Wayne seriously asking what brought Victor here? This would have to be the best day of his life. "I-I applied to one of the job openings here, mister Wayne." Bruce laughed. "You did? I knew Ferris couldn't keep you." Victor once again found himself in a debate, should he tell Wayne that he was fired? He didn't tell Lucius, then again, Lucius seemed a lot more intimidating than Wayne. "He couldn't sir. Budget cuts. I lost my job." Bruce's voice took a more serious tone. "And how is your current situation now, if you don't mind me asking?" "I live in a small apartment, for now at least. It looks like I could be kicked out at any moment, which is why I'm quite eager to get to work once again. Explore the cold regions of science. Bruce laughed and stared into Victor's eyes. He inhaled, was about to say something and closed his mouth again. A few more moments passed before he did finally say something. "Consider yourself hired, Mister Fries. Don't make me regret it. You'll be starting tomorrow at 10 am. I expect you to introduce yourself to the reception area here, they'll tell you how to proceed. When I was a young boy, and my-my parents were still alive, I used to look up to your work, mister Fries. I used to look at the Gotham Gazette and saw what Gothcorp was capable of during those times. Whenever I see your work, I'm taken back to those times. Consider this my thanks to you. Good luck, Mister Fries."


	3. Getting impatient

Victor returned to his small apartment and dropped his bag on the couch. He sat on his bed and rubbed his eyes. Car horns were blaring out of the open window, some screams too, gunshots, nothing unusual in this part of Gotham. He lay on his bed and just took everything that had just transpired in. Victor would be working for one of the most respectable companies in Gotham, the light that Gotham hadn't deserved, but needed badly. No scandals, no corruption, Wayne Enterprises was a blank slate as far as he was concerned. Just as he was about to stand up the phone rang. He peeked over at the number display and decided to not pick it up.

" _This is Victor, I'm currently occupied, please leave a message after the tone."_ He heard himself say. Victor closed his eyes as the voice he so dreaded left a message.

" _Listen up, Fries. I'm gettin' impatient. Me and my boys helped ya with your small problem, and today, lemme tell ya, today I went to check my bank account, and still no damn deposit!"_ The voice screeched. _"Now, I just won at poker, so I'm feelin' generous, 24 hours, Victor, that's all you're gettin'. If I don't see anything after that, well, I'll just have to start making house calls, now won't I?"_

Oswald Cobblepot was one of the more established criminals in the city. Some say he just showed up the moment Gotham was founded, took over the city and never let it go. They are, of course, uneducated. Victor researched the Cobblepot family ever since he contacted Oswald about the problem. The Cobblepot's had always been there. From father to son, the family was notorious for corrupting Gotham officials and dealing with families such as the Maroni's or the Falcone's.

It was a cold winter day when Victor made the worst decision in his live, to walk into the Iceberg lounge. The bar had been beautifully decorated. Blue lights were hanging from the ceiling and decorating the walls, a large dome of what appeared to be ice served as the roof of the building. Red carpets were layed out on the floor, covering what looked like some of the finest wood Victor had ever seen. The smell had quite ruined the illusion of a well mannered establishment though. Booze and smoke filled the crowded lounge, and in the middle of it was the filthiest of them all, Penguin himself.

Somehow Victor had expected him to be hidden away in some sort of secret basement, what Victor didn't realize at the time was that Penguin was making a statement, a statement that he had nothing to fear. Security was tighter than Arkham and Penguin's men were paroling the entire bar.

Oswald was smoking a cigar and observing a game of Blackjack the moment Victor first layed his eyes on him. "Oswald Cobblepot?" Victor inquired. "Who's asking?" The small man asked. Oswald was wearing a black coat decorated with fur and a large top hat. He was also donning a monocle at this point in his career, whether his eyesight was truly bad was a mystery even Victor couldn't solve.

As Fries approached the man a huge guard blocked his path, his eyes staring straight into the very soul of Victor. "I-I'm Victor Fries, I work for Gothcorp?" Victor had hoped that name meant something to him. "Gothcorp? Ferris Boyle is sendin' his lackey's down here now? What's the matter, boy?" Penguin asked. At a quick glance Victor was likely older. "There's stuff going down there, stuff I'd like to see put to a stop. I'm willing to pay for it." Penguin looked at him and suddenly bursted into a fit of laughter, the entire crew he had surrounded himself with joining him. "You want me to take down Gothcorp? Do ya boy?" Another fit of laughter. "And how much we're offerin' here?"

"Six million dollars." Fries mentioned calmly. The laughing ended abruptly, and Penguin motioned for his guard to let Victor pass. "Six million? That's a lot of money, son. May I ask where you're goin' to get it from?"

"No. All I can tell you is that it's going to be there the moment you need it." Penguin scoffed, looked at Fries for a good minute, and clapped his hands together. "Suppose we've got ourselves a deal here. 3 Mill up front, 3 after the job is done." Victor nodded and the pair shook hands. Now had been the time to finally expose his best work to the world. Behind everyone's back, Victor worked on a project he had been most passionate about. A project that had the ability to reduce the temperature of an object to sub-zero in a matter of milliseconds. Ferris had no idea Victor had been developing this, Johnson had no idea Victor had been developing this. Even that prick Mendez had never picked it up at the metal detector.

Victor returned to his apartment that day and grabbed all his Gothcorp credentials. Getting into Gothcorp after its opening times was easy, actually getting the 3 million necessary however, was a different story. Victor called a cab and was dropped off at the tall skyscraper that functioned as Gothcorp's headquarters. Various scientists often entered the building after closing hours to further check up on their projects or develop entire new one's instead. Ferris supported the occurrence as long as it was absolutely clear they weren't getting paid for the extra hours.

Victor grabbed the now called 'Freeze Gun' and headed back to the exit, this time things didn't go as planned however. The metal detector roared an alarm and Mendoza asked for a quick search. Victor panicked and fired his project, effectively freezing Mendoza's arm to the wall. "What the,-" He fired again, freezing the head as well. "You'll understand." Victor replied calmly, before using the gun to smash the head in.

Gotham Museum seemed like the most obvious target. Various jewels there would go for millions. The entire heist went without a hitch, some guards had to lose their lives, naturally, but other than that no problems whatsoever. What Victor hadn't counted on was another one of Gotham's residents planning a heist the exact same day. This femme fatale, later to be known as Catwoman, robbed Victor of half of his heist when he wasn't looking.

To this day, Victor hadn't been able to pay the other 3 million to Oswald. Security had been upgraded since that faithful heist, and Oswald was getting impatient.


End file.
